We Should Practice
by ItsGlee
Summary: We all know that Klaine get's together in 'Original Songs' but did you ever what happened after they went back in for another kiss. I have and I decided to write what I thought went down. Fluff and some awkwardness.


A/N: The title of this one-shot is obviously because of what Blaine said to Kurt in 'Original Songs' and I couldn't think of anything else so this is it. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be starting a series of unrelated (or maybe related I have yet to decide) one-shots involving Klaine. It's mostly because they are my OTP. Yea I love Finchel a great deal but Klaine is just in my heart forever so #Klaine4Ever Anyways back to my one-shots, it's going to be called 'You're The One That I Want' unless I can think of something better before I post it, I have a few ideas but not many so you can PM me prompt ideas if you want or review them on this story or when I post that story then review them on there. I will do anything except smut. I will do, fluff, awkward, angst, anything except smut. I can't write it good, I would feel very awkward posting it, and sometimes I wonder whether glee people ever read these smutty things which makes me feel weird writing it so yea. I got this idea when me and my friend were discussing what we think happened after the kissed again and I got curious, even though I'm sure it's been done before. Enough rambling and enjoy...

Disclaimer: I do not own glee. If I did certain things in season 4 (I don't want to give spoilers but if anyone knows what I'm talking about an wants to PM me to discuss feel free) involving Klaine and a certain lack of would not be happening...just saying. They would also kiss in every episode.

"We should practice" Blaine Anderson said smiling enormously from the most breathe-taking kiss he had ever experienced.

"I thought we were." Kurt Hummel replied sassily but his mind was still reeling from the event that just took place. Before he knew it he was meeting Blaine halfway for another kiss. It started out shy and sweet but quickly escalated once Blaine started running his tongue across Kurt's bottom lip asking, demanding, begging for entrance which Kurt did not hesitate for one second to give him. Once he did Blaine pushed his tongue into his mouth shifting his chair so he wasn't in an uncomfortable half standing, half sitting position. This allowed Kurt a better angle to wrap his arms around Blaine's neck and since Blaine didn't need to use his hands for balance anymore he put them on either side of Kurt's face. Both of them stayed like this for a minute or two not caring about air, they would've stayed longer if four of the pairs best friends from The Warblers hadn't busted in.

"Hey, Blaine, did you tell Kurt about-" Wes cut himself off immediately after seeing the position they were in. "the song choice?" he finished smile evident in his voice.

"Y-yea," Blaine started the two boys staying right where they were and instead having there foreheads press against each other. "we were just uh... discussing it."

"Is that what they're calling it now a days?" David said smirking at the couple. Blaine finally tore his eyes away from Kurt's and turned to face the others.

"We were just practicing." this elicited small bits of laughter from the four and Nick finally spoke up.

"It's about freakin time!"

"W-what?" Kurt asks shocked and a little bit confused.

"Well," Jeff starts. "They way you two look at each other is sort of intense. You guys also flirt like there's no tomorrow and banter like an old married couple. It sort of makes us mad."

"Why?" Blaine spits out in awe trying to think back to when Kurt finally transferred to Dalton. All the compliments they'd give each other. Every time Kurt would complain about the lack of fashion freedom, Blaine's over-usage of hair gel, Blaine's obsession with junk food Katy Perry and Harry Potter, these things would always start a short playful argument that when you think about it did very much resemble an old married couple.

"What Jeff is trying to say," Nick started politely but Wes finished in a much more sarcastic yet fun-loving way.

"Is that the sexual tension between you two has pretty much been killing us for the past few months." Kurt's cheeks turned a light shade of pink that Blaine found incredibly adorable and resulting in him just just starring, not going unnoticed by the others so David decided it was the perfect time to escape.

"We're just gonna um.. go. You kids have fun and uh..enjoy."

"Just make sure you practice for regionals too." Wes added as he exited behind the other three.

"That was," Blaine started.

"Awkward beyond belief." Kurt finished for him.

"I was actually going to say perfect because I was referencing to the kiss but yea that whole encounter was pretty bad. You're cute when you blush though," Blaine said stroking Kurt's cheek and he leaned into the touch involuntarily blushing more. "How about we go get some coffee and talk."

"Sounds good." Kurt replies already packing his things away and they soon take their respective cars to the Lima Bean. When Kurt walks in Blaine has already ordered Kurt's grande non-fat mocha and his own medium drip. They then proceeded to sit in there usual table for to this time Blaine surprised Kurt- and even himself a little- by entwining each others fingers over the table.

"You know," he said a playful smirk plastered on his lips "You never really said anything after I gave you my long thought out rehearsed speech."

"Well," the same smirk is plastered on Kurt's lips as well "I never really got the chance. You see my lips were sort of attacked."

"I didn't here you complaining." Kurt giggled.

"I wasn't. But I guess in response I would have to be honest with you and tell you that I have been into you ever since teenage dream. My emotions really started to show around Valentine's day when I found out you knew my coffee order," he takes a sip to prove his point. "all that week I sort of had this fake romance in my head where I would imagine us on dates sharing our first kiss. None of which, I must say, were as good as what just happened."

"I would certainly hope not. And now I must ask you this Mr. Kurt Hummel," Kurt raised his eyes in expectation "Would you do me the honor of becoming my boyfriend?"

"Hmm..." Kurt put on his best thinking face. "I'll have to go over and review all of my other suitors but I'd say you have a pretty good shot," they dimply just smiled at each other knowing that Kurt had meant yes and just sat in a comfortable silence enjoying there coffee while Blaine used his thumb to rub across the side of Kurt's hand. "So you really rehearsed the speech?"

"I may have gone over it once or twice in my head." Kurt rolled his eyes leaning over to kiss Blaine full out on the lips not even caring about the fact that they were in a public coffee shop in Ohio. Right now all that matters is that they were finally together and nothing was going to mess it up...

A/N:So This ending kind of, really sucked, I know but reviews (whether it's two words, a prompt, or some constructive criticism) make me the happiest person ever. Seriously Every time my phone buzzes saying I have a new email then I see that it's a review I get instantly put in like the best mood ever. The good thing is, they only take like 30 seconds. :D


End file.
